outofpracticefandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal
Crystal is the receptionist and girlfriend of Stewart Barnes. History Breast Implants Crystal got rather large breast implants, which were placed by Oliver Barnes, her boss's son. Dating Stewart Shortly after his divorce, Crystal began dating her boss, Stewart. Apple-Picking Trip After Stewart accidentally called Crystal Lydia, Stewart attempted to make it up to Crystal. He took her on an apple-picking trip after Oliver gave it to him. However, after they got back from the trip, he made the same mistake again. ("The Heartbreak Kid") Thanksgiving 2005 Crystal was out of town for Thanksgiving, which is why Ben suggested that Lydia invite Stewart to have Thanksgiving with the rest of them. ("Thanks") Follow-Up Six months after having her implants placed, she had to have a follow-up visit with Oliver, which made Stewart jealous. ("Guilt Trip") Poetry Reading Crystal writes poetry and read some of it at a poetry reading in a bowling alley. Because he thought the kids had bonded with Crystal, Stewart invited all three of them along. ("Guilt Trip") Christmas 2005 Crystal cooked Christmas dinner for herself, Stewart, Ben, and Oliver. According to Ben and Oliver, she got every recipe off a marshmallow bag. ("New Year's Eve") New Year's Eve 2005 Crystal came to Ben, Oliver, and Regina's New Year's Eve party and was shocked to see her father there with Lydia. She pretended that she wasn't dating Stewart because she dated a past boss and her father beat him up. Crystal pretended to be dating Ben instead and Stewart pretended to be dating Regina. Ultimately, the truth came out and Crystal defended her relationship to her father. ("New Year's Eve") Cabin Trip Lydia and Stewart had a week in a cabin, which they decided to split after the divorce. Lydia took the first half of the week with Ben and Stewart the second with Regina and Oliver. Lydia was planning to be out of the cabin before Stewart and Crystal showed up, but they ended up being snowed in. Lydia was shocked that Stewart and Crystal (along with Oliver and Regina, plus Oliver's girlfriend Trisha, were able to make it up to the cabin. Nevertheless, they tried to make the best of it. When Oliver, Ben, and Stewart found a pregnancy test while the ladies were out, they all panicked and speculated over whose test it might be, each of them hoping they weren't the father. Ultimately, it was discovered that the test belonged to Regina, who was thinking about using a sperm donor to become a mom alone and bought the test in case she might need it. During the cabin trip, Crystal also revealed that she was getting a puppy. ("Yours, Mine or His?") Visiting her Mother Crystal went away on a trip to visit her mother. While she was away, Stewart planned to paint the bedroom the color Crystal wanted it. However, he ended up spending time with Lydia that week as his old secretary was in town and didn't know they were divorced, so they pretended to be still together to spare her feelings. Crystal called and because of the unusual circumstance and things she overheard, believed Stewart was cheating on her. Crystal came to Lydia's to talk to her about it and found Stewart there. She thought Stewart was cheating on her with Lydia. However, the truth was quickly revealed and Crystal apologized to Stewart. ("Model Behavior") Valentine's Day 2006 Crystal and Stewart were both excited about Valentine's Day. Crystal baked cookies with everyone's names on them to celebrate. She and Stewart had plans to stay in for the evening, but Stewart had injured his back and ended up in the hospital. Crystal was in the bath when Stewart tried to call her, so he sent Ben up to his apartment to tell her that he would be home as soon as possible because he was at the hospital with a patient. Ben ended up trapped in the bathroom along with Crystal when he broke off the knob. Crystal talked to Ben about his feelings on Valentine's Day and reassured him that he'd find love. ("Hot Water") Stewart's Party When Stewart was named a top doctor of the year, he had Crystal throw him a party to celebrate. ("Doctor of the Year") Cruise with Stewart Stewart planned a trip on a cruise ship for himself and Crystal. For the trip, Crystal bought him a very skimpy swim suit, so he went on a diet to fit into it. ("Losing Patients") Stewart's Surgery When Stewart had to have surgery to repair a hernia, Crystal stayed by his side the whole time. ("Breaking Up Is Hard to Do. And Do. And...") Relationships Romantic Stewart Barnes Crystal is dating her former boss, Stewart. She worked for him for several months when he was still married to Lydia. However, after the divorce, he asked her out and they began a relationship. They hit a snag about six months into their relationship when Stewart accidentally called her Lydia. He took her on a trip to make it up to her, but when they got back, he made the same mistake again. ("The Heartbreak Kid") When Stewart started to feel smothered after accidentally giving Crystal a key to his apartment, he hid from Crystal. She also believed he was preparing to propose, but he had actually just bought himself a watch. He talked his way out of it and they settled things. ("Key Ingredients") She and Stewart fought over several small things, like Crystal talking while Stewart was watching TV and Crystal hating the nickname Crystalkins. When Crystal found out that Stewart was doing employee evaluations, she took a peak at hers and was upset when he filled it out honestly, saying she wasn't punctual. Their disagreement about this led Stewart to fire her in order to save their relationship. She instead went to work for Ben. ("Doctors Without Bidders") Mr. Detweiler Crystal dated a past boss, Mr. Detweiler. When her father found out, he beat Mr. Detweiler up. He ended up fracturing Mr. Detweiler's pelvis. He was still paying damages to him. ("New Year's Eve") Other Bosses Crystal also dated at least two other bosses: Dr. Gupta and Judge Watanabe. ("New Year's Eve") Familial Gavin Crystal's father, Gavin, is a military man and very intimidating. He beat up any man whom he felt had hurt his daughter, including breaking an ex-boyfriend's pelvis. ("New Year's Eve") Friendships Lydia Barnes Crystal and Lydia have an often contentious, occasionally peaceful relationship. When Crystal came with Stewart to Lydia's party, Lydia complimented Crystal's shoes and Crystal suggested that they go shopping together sometime. However, each of them privately asked Stewart to get them out of it. ("And I'll Cry If I Want To") Stewart, wanting to ease the tension between Lydia and Crystal, set them up to spend time together. They ended up bonding and getting along. ("If These Floors Could Talk") Professional Ben Barnes After being fired by Stewart in order to save their relationship, Crystal began working for Ben as his receptionist. ("Doctors Without Bidders") Career Crystal was a receptionist at her boyfriend, Stewart's, office until it threatened their relationship. At that point, she quit and moved to work at Ben's office. Notes and Trivia *Her ringtone on Stewart's phone was Isn't It Romantic. ("The Truth About Nerds & Dogs") *Stewart is older than her mother. ("Model Behavior") *She writes poetry. ("Guilt Trip") *She gets carsick. ("Yours, Mine or His?") *Her mother and aunt are identical twins. Twins run in her family. ("Yours, Mine or His?") *She mentioned at the cabin that she was getting a puppy, but the puppy was never seen or mentioned again. ("Yours, Mine or His?") *Her mom smokes Turkish cigarettes. ("Model Behavior") *She plays chess very well and used to play with kids when she was a candy striper. ("Breaking Up Is Hard to Do. And Do. And...") Gallery 1x01Crystal.png|Pilot 1x02Crystal.png|We Wanna Hold Your Hand 1x03Crystal.png|And I'll Cry If I Want To 1x07Crystal.png|Key Ingredients 1x10Crystal.png|Guilt Trip 1x11Crystal.png|New Year's Eve 1x12Crystal.png|Yours, Mine or His? 1x13Crystal.png|Model Behavior 1x14Crystal.png|Hot Water 1x16Crystal.png|Doctor of the Year 1x19Crystal.png|Doctors Without Bidders 1x20Crystal.png|If These Floors Could Talk 1x22Crystal.png|Breaking Up Is Hard to Do. And Do. And... Appearances Category:Characters